1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pre-engineered modular powder rooms, bathrooms and components thereof, and a method of assembling same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional powder rooms, bathrooms and the like are generally completed by installing simultaneously, the rough plumbing into the "wet wall" of the room and the fixtures of the bathroom or powder room. It is always necessary to cut the pipe members and required components to the proper size in-situ in order to adapt them for assembled installation in the room space designated for the facility. This time consuming procedure often necessitates excessive waste and substantial material costs while necessitating ever-increasing labor costs to assemble the facility. In addition, it is always impossible to finish or to provide any decorative finishing to the wall surface of the room before the fixtures have been installed. This makes it necessary to provide such finishing decorations only after the time consuming task of assembling the room components has been completed. Ever-increasing risks must be taken that the powder room or bathroom components -- which are often formed of porcelain or china -- will be damaged during the heavy plumbing installation procedures.
Attempts have been made to simplify and reduce the costs of assembling such facilities, however none have been successful in anticipating all of the inherent problems sufficiently such that they may be "designed" out of the system before the elements are produced and/or installed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,549 to G. McMurtrie et al relates to a Modular Frame Construction And Installation of Bathroom Fixtures to be installed in a building. The frame construction is intended to support components such as plumbing fixtures; however, unlike my invention it is nevertheless necessary to install all the requisite pipes and pipe chase in the wet wall in a conventional manner. U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,454 to G. Togni relates to a Pre-Fabricated Utility Building Assembly in which a frame section is provided having pre-assembled household plumbing mounted therein such that it may be mounted bodily and embedded within a building structure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,036 to D. P. Dyrstra relates to an assemblage of Modular Laboratory Cabinets adapted to be positioned along a wall for use in a laboratory room and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,165 to J. S. Stahl relates to a wall unit having integrally formed surface panels and a foam core which encloses, supports and positions hot and cold water pipes, drain and vent piping with electrical wiring. None of these patents disclose or suggest an assemblage of pre-dimensioned and pre-engineered modular components to facilitate the provision of a powder or bathroom even similar to the assemblage which I have invented. Other related prior art patents are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,967 to J. M. Pignato relates to a Water Closet; U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,246 to Shoquist relates to a plumbing apparatus for draining water from tubs, commodes, etc. in a limited vertical space and with a single sewer connection. U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,371 to R. L. Davison relates to a Factory Fabricated Rough Plumbing Unit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,973 to D. Unger relates to Utility Module For Apartment-Type Dwellings. U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,933 to R. L. Davison relates to a Bathroom Unit. U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,357 to J. F. Sanders et al relates to a Prefabricated Plumbing Installation; U.S. Pat. No. 1,978,842 to P. R. Hooton relates to a Building Construction having a built-in fabricated metal bathroom. None of these patents disclose or suggest an assemblage of modular units or a method of assembling same to provide a bathroom or powder room such as I have invented. Other prior art patents related to the subject matter of the present invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,027 to A. A. Baker
U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,780 to G. G. Rothenstein
U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,744 to H. R. Greer
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,908 to J. W. Moore
My invention makes it possible to quickly assemble a plurality of pre-dimensioned and pre-engineered modular units to form either a powder room or bathroom in a limited room space which may be unfinished, partially finished, or completely finished, in a simplified manner which eliminates all excessive costs while providing a superior installation. Moreover it is now possible for an individual having limited skills to assemble such a facility due to the simplified method which I have invented.